


Learning Curves

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bloodplay, Community: daily_deviant, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Practice Makes Perfect</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Curves

**Author's Note:**

> Written Sept 2010 for daily_deviant

** Learning Curves **

In the dank, low light, the dripping from the lake can be heard as it dribbles down the ancient stones and puddles on the floor, whisked away by magic before it causes undue harm, and the setting serves his mood. In the bowels of the castle, they have placed the lowest of the low even though some are the purest of the pure, the best of the best, and in this serpent’s den, a traitor lies in wait... and they don’t even realize it.

Perhaps, traitor isn’t the correct word, more like interloper, or maybe impostor or even charlatan. That is what he is but Severus knows he belongs here in the dungeons with the rest of the Slytherins. 

He enters the Common Room, seeing the sneers of dislike curling the other’s faces and he returns the looks with equal discontent. There are only a select few that appreciate his company and even then, he is only accepted for what he can do for them. He knows this and takes what he can get, because soon, soon he knows that they will be coming to him for more. Much more, he has been promised so.

Passing to his room and closing the door, Severus draws his wand, checking it for traps. Slytherin is the only House to allow its members their own rooms. Salazar wasn’t stupid, knowing all those years ago that even the most cunning wouldn’t fully trust their own housemates. Finally, finding nothing hidden to ambush him, Severus relaxes, and the mask comes off.

He slumps down on the bed, dark eyes closing and he relives the day’s events. His arch enemy comes to the forefront of his mind. _Black_ How the bastard escaped Slytherin, Severus couldn’t guess, but he knows Black is a wily pillock and beautiful to boot. He admits Black’s faults and charms to himself, admits and accepts them because to deny them would leave Severus vulnerable, and he’s already learned that lesson well. 

Yes, Black’s a worthy adversary and one of these days Severus will best him. Until that day comes, Black will do his bidding here in the dark, dripping rooms beneath the lake.

Drawing his finger down the front of his drab and secondhand robes, Severus focuses and breathes out the spell, knowing that the cloth splits open easily. Never again will he be without his magic. Another lesson he’s learned, not only from Black but from his bastard of a father, as well, and so he practices it all the time, learning all the right spells and incantations to have them on hand and in mind for the next time Black is near.

Scooting down to lie flat out on the bed, Severus slips of his smalls and takes a deep breath, settling himself even more for tonight’s lesson. He exhales, trying to control himself, learning to rein in his temper and emotions. Black breaks his composure at every turn and Severus doesn’t want that any longer; he will be in control. 

He runs one hand over his slender torso, his long fingers are just beginning to callous and stain, their tips taking on the tinge of what will become his life’s work under another Dark Wizard. Severus’ face scrunches for a moment and he doesn’t think about that, or _her_ but Black. The fuel to his fire, the reason for his rage and his revenge. It’s all about that and Severus enjoys each and every delicious lesson that he is teaching himself with Black as his unknowing companion.

 _Focus, Severus!_ He reminds himself and returns to his teachings. His fingers pinch and dig, marring his pale skin with red lines as he touches. He imagines Black, the steely eyes sparking with rage, that full mouth pulled back and the words falling from his lips. It doesn’t spout spells or insult but filth, dirty words of lust and desire, and Severus draws in a breath while his other hand joins the first.

All his fingers race across his body, nails scratch and grab at him digging into his flesh. He gasps again, quickly whispering out a spell to smooth the friction that has heated his body. The slick coolness eases the burn of skin on skin and Severus grinds his teeth together, holding in the sigh before wiping some of the lubricating gel away.

Black grins in his mind and his hands join Severus’, racing riot over his flesh, burning him as he arches, and still only the gasps of his breath sound in the room. He won’t break even as he tugs on his cock, pulls on his sac and pinches the flesh to drive back the pending rush of pleasure. 

The grin on Black’s face in nearly enough to make Severus want to slap it off, and that reminds him of his bastard father. But Black isn’t his mother or a woman,so he does. Hard. Blood trickles out of the corner of Black’s mouth, and Severus leans forward to lick away the tint of red.

Black bites him and Severus howls, rearing back to lash out at Black, and Black returns his blow. The caresses have turned, escalating to faster and harder strikes, and Severus loves every minute of the violent confrontation. His hands return to his prick as the fight in his mind continues. It is back and forth just like the motion on his cock, and he draws his fantasy out until they, both he and Black, and his dick are bloody. 

In his mind, he shoves Black to the wall. They are panting and pulling at one another, robes ripped and torn, and their mouths meet once again. Rough, biting nips and Severus tastes the blood from the kisses because he’s bitten through his own lip, keeping back his cries.

Fantasy Black and Severus’ motions are still gruff and furious, they rub against one another, hands wrapped around each other’s cock. Severus tenses as he feels his orgasm once again well to the surface. He slows his motions and allows the fantasy to play out, the frantic frotting of Black and himself, both beaten and dirty, bloody and ... _Merlin!_ It’s so unbelievably perfect.

He smirks as Black is the one to submit first, always, in his dreams, and he pushes Black down to finish him off with his mouth. Black’s lips part, welcoming his cock and Severus groans out loud for the first time, breaking the silence.

Severus gives in, panting and moaning, seeing himself as he finishes coating Black’s perfect face with his come. The image fades while the cooling semen speckles his legs and Severus whisks it away with a wave of his hand.

He sighs and smirks, saving the lesson to memory, to relish and replay later as he decides that this one was most satisfactory.

The End


End file.
